


I'm okey now that you are here.

by Dont_fly_me_to_the_moon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sickfic, sick keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_fly_me_to_the_moon/pseuds/Dont_fly_me_to_the_moon
Summary: When Keith gets a cold and Shiro is to busy to take care of him, Lance gets the job of babysitting instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written for my friend cause she kept complaining about the fact that it was always Lance who kept getting sick or hurt in fanfics and she wanted Keith to be in pain to. I haven't written many fanfics before but please tell me if there is something I could do better. I also dont have English as my first language so if something I wrong please tell me so i can fix it. Thank you and enjoy! :)

One would think that at age of nineteen, Keith would realize that walking around in the rain without a jacket on would end with a terrible cold. But here he was, in bed dying. He wasn't really dying but he felt like he was.

“I'm sorry Keith, Me and Hunk already have plans to go with Pidge to the museum today” Shiro had told him when he had called earlier. So here he was alone. At first the thought he was hallucinating the minute he saw the person standing by the side of his bed.

“Lance?” It hurt to speak. His mouth was dry and it felt like he had swallowed a beach. Of all people he thought he was gonna hallucinate, Lance was the last person he would expect. He reached his hand out, he touched something warm. 

“-Th” His head was foggy and his sight was unclear. He closed his eyes

“Keith” The voice was clearer now. He opened his eyes again. In his grip he held the Lance’s arm. Lance was standing in his room. Keith sat up in such a hurry it made his head hurt. He tried to speak, but all he could get out was a squeak. He had to clear his throat before he tried to speak again.

“Lance? What are you doing here?” Lance turned to the nightstand, when he turned back around he held out a glass of water to Keith. 

“Drink”

Keith took the glass his hand shaking a little. He gulped down the water, it felt great for his dry throat. He held out the empty glass. 

“I got a text from Shiro. He was worried about you being home alone while you were sick.” Lance explained as he took the glass from Keith and placed it back on the night stand. “I also brought some medicine, you should feel grateful that I took the time of my busy schedule just for you.”

Keith was handed two tiny pills and his refilled water glass. He swallowed both pills at the same time with a mouthful og water. Lance pulled out his phone and typed something, a few seconds later his phone vibrated. 

“Shiro tells me that I should make you something light to eat, any preferences?” 

Keith shrugged, the medicine was starting to make him sleepy. 

“Okey, I’ll just make something then” 

The last thing he saw as he gave into the darkness was Lance’s back as he walked out of the bedroom door. 

 

An hour later he felt a hand shake him awake. A pair of hands helped him into a sitting position and a tray was placed on his lap. 

“I know you are tired and probably want to sleep, but I didn’t slave away in the kitchen just for you to not eat anything. So dig inn.”

On the tray was a cup of tea and a bowl of what looked like brown goo. Keith was at that moment happy that his sense of smell was close to non existing at this moment because if the smell was anything like the looks of the brown goo, he felt a shiver down his spine at the thought. He looked up at the cook of the meals nervous smile and took a scoop of whatever was in the bowl. He tasted nothing, he didn't know if it was his cold’s fault or if the meal just didn’t have any taste. The more he ate the larger Lance’s smile became. He got halfway through the bowl before he couldn't eat any more. 

“Good boy.” 

Lance’s hand landed on the top of his head and gave his hair a par. Slowly he felt Lance’s fingers intertwine with his hair. It felt relaxing but at the same time and Keith was glad his face was already read from the fever. The petting lasted a while before Lance realised what he was doing and pulled his hand away. Lance let out a fake cough. 

“I should probably go clean up after the mess.” Lance took a step away from the bed but Keith stopped him by taking a hold on the back of Lance’s T-shirt. It was a black nerdy one with a quote from one of the stupid tv shows Lance liked to watch.

“Don’t go please, I liked it when you played with my hair.” 

Lance turned around halfway and Keith didn’t dare make eye contact out of embarrassment. His face felt hotter than ever and he was certain his face was as red as that time he and Shiro had went to the beach and he had forgotten to wear sunscreen. 

“i mean you are my boyfriend, right? This just means you want to touch me as much as I want to touch you.” 

He lifted his gaze from the floor to Lance’s face, the later had turned his head away in hope to conceal his blushing but the redness had traveled all the way to the tip of his ears. Keith moved this grip from Lance’s t-shirt to take a hold of his right hand. Keith squeezed and almost like it was a refleks Lance intertwined their fingers. Lance turned to look at keith and felt his heart stop beating. Keith was cute, almost illegally cute. Even though he was ill he was a picture of beauty. His gaze was both sleepy  and also filled with layers of unconditional love. His black hair a beautiful mess. Lance had never seen something more beautiful. Lance had never been more in love. Lance knelt before the bed, with two hands on either side of Keith’s face as he stroked the overheater red cheeks. A kiss landed on Keith’s forehead. He closed his eyes. Another kiss landed on his left eyelid before the soft lips moved over to the right eyelid. The next kiss landed on the tip of his nose. The last kiss landed on the corner of his mouth. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

The second he spoke the words, Keith opened his eyes. They had never gone further than cuddling on the sofa and soft kisses on every inch of each others face with the exception of the lips. 

“We can’t. You’ll get sick.”

“I don't care.”

“I look terrible, I mean look at me.”

“I am, and all I can see is my extremely beautiful boyfriend.” 

Keith thought he was gonna die. He felt like he was choking on all the feelings in Lance’s eyes. Never had he seen so powerful emotions. Unable to speak a word he decided to just nod his head. 

“So that is a yes for the kiss?”

Another nod. 

With a large smile Lance moved his face closer. His left hand had moved from Keith’s cheek and was now supporting his back. Keith closed his eyes again.

 

The kiss was awkward and not like romance novels explained it. There were no butterflies in his stomach and no exploding fireworks. Their noses kept bumping and their teeth clashed but it was perfect. Keith felt his head begin to turn, and he felt like he was going to faint. Lance must have noticed because he pulled away and looked at keith with worry. 

“This was a bad idea, I’m sorry. I should have waited until you were better. I should let you sleep.” 

Keith only shook his head, he felt happy even though he felt worse than before the kiss. The moment Lance stood up he was pulled down on the bed.

“Keith, what-”

“Lay with me, please.” 

That’s when Keith pulled his trump card. His puppy eyes. All lance could do was make himself lay a little comfortable. Together they fell asleep curled together on the bed.

  
That is how Shiro found them a couple of hours later and the next morning Keith received an angry text from his now sick boyfriend. Still they didn't regret the reason for Lance’s cold. Nothing could ruin their first kiss. 


End file.
